1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to performing CRC analysis in integrated circuit (IC) test environments.
2. Related Art
CRC check sum checking is a very useful tool for analyzing the integrity of video data associated with modern video networking systems. Within video test environments, CRC modules are provided along video data paths to collect incoming video pixel data in support of CRC check sum analysis. During IC chip design, for example, aggregation can be accomplished and then compared with the associated CRC check sums. CRC analysis can also be used for bench testing after the IC chips have completed the design phase. CRC check sum analysis can also be used prior to software release, for example, during software regression testing to insure the validity of transmitted data fields.
Many separate CRC modules are required to accommodate conventional CRC analysis of video data fields. For example, a separate CRC module is required for each internal data path and each associated video component within a system under test. Including numerous CRC modules to support testing can be costly and can consume significant amounts of an IC chip's surface area.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism to facilitate the use of a CRC module for performing CRC analysis in video networking systems having multiple paths and multiple components.